


Learn from your mother

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tragedy [5]
Category: Rapunzel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, Killing, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Se Madre Gothel avesse dimostrato a Rapunzel in modo crudele la sua presunta superiorità?Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIcCHVVZkEI; Mumford & Sons - Little Lion Man.Sul testo: http://testicanzoni.mtv.it/testi-Mumford---Sons_410240/traduzione-Little-Lion-Man-6064176.Scritta per il: We are out for prompt.Prompt:Disney, crack pairing, Eugene/Madre Gothel, PWP, what if?: perché ucciderlo, quando può sedurlo?





	Learn from your mother

Learn from your mother

 

Gothel giocherellò con il pugnale che teneva in mano, Flynn strisciò all’indietro fino alla parete, ansimando, stringendosi la ferita con la mano, le dita si erano sporcate di sangue caldo. Vedeva sfocato ed ansimava a fatica.

“Oh, andiamo, non è mortale. Non essere piagnucoloso” lo richiamò Gothel.

Rapunzel mugolò, attraverso il fazzoletto che le copriva la bocca, dimenandosi inutilmente, facendo cigolare le catene che la tenevano legata.

Gothel si ticchettò con la parte non tagliente del coltello sul viso e sospirò.

“Cielo, cielo, che situazione incresciosa. Potevamo io e mia figlia vivere una vita serena ed invece no, ha dovuto coinvolgere te e metterti in una situazione tale.

Potrei ucciderti…” rifletté.

Flynn cercò di alzarsi in piedi, Gothel lo afferrò per il colletto della giacca e lo sbatté contro la parete, il giovane si accasciò nuovamente con un gemito.

“… Oppure consegnarti alle guardie, anche se non hanno fatto un buon lavoro l’ultima volta…”. Continuò a riflettere.

Rapunzel finì per ferirsi, aveva le lacrime agli occhi.

“Sei un ragazzo scaltro, potremmo anche intenderci” disse Gothel. Si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i voluminosi ricci mori e puntò il coltello alla gola di Flynn.

< Eugene! > gridò mentalmente la principessa.

Madre Gothel si era seduta accanto al giovane e utilizzò la lama per strappargli la stoffa dei pantaloni.

Eugene fece un verso strozzato e impallidì, sgranò gli occhi, irrigidendosi.

“Oh, il giovane uomo dal coraggio di un leone adesso ha paura. Il suo cuore è in tempesta, ha scoperto che il mondo è un posto pericoloso.

Non sei spavaldo come lo eri all’inizio, vero? Peccato mia figlia non abbia voluto intendere quante minacce ci sono là fuori, sì che io l’avevo avvertita” disse la donna. Alcune rughe si erano create agli angoli dei suoi occhi.

Rapunzel morse il bavaglio, cercò di strapparlo, inumidendole di saliva.

“La prego, non le faccia del male” piagnucolò Flynn.

“Oh, non piagnucolare per mia figlia, piangi per te stesso piuttosto. Non farei del male al mio piccolo fiore…” disse Gothel. Gli sfiorò la pelle del collo con la lama e gli si mise di sopra, Riden boccheggiò, mentre il suo battito cardiaco accelerava, vedeva sfocato e le sue membra erano intorpidite.

“Sei tu quello che le hai fatto del male. Fatti un esame di coscienza e giudicati, se non le avessi messo strane idee in testa, come l’essere la principessa perduta, lei non si sarebbe mai ribellata a me, la sua adorata madre.

Però io perdono entrambi” disse Gothel, allargando le braccia.

Rapunzel gridò, nonostante il bavaglio, quando Gothel posò le sue labbra su quelle di Eugene.

Gothel si staccò, mentre il giovane boccheggiava con un’espressione tra lo sconvolto e il disgusto.

“Vedo che hai raccolto quel poco di coraggio che possiedi, piccola mia. Invece di lamentarti, usalo per rimediare a tutti i problemi che hai creato con quei grilli che hai in testa” la richiamò.

< Sì, ho deciso > pensò, accarezzando la guancia del giovane con il manico del pugnale. < Perché ucciderlo quando posso sedurlo? >.

“Ragazzo mio, la colpa è anche mia. Non mi sono resa conto di quanto quella svergognata di mia figlia potesse giocare con il tuo cuore” disse Madre Gothel. Abbassò i pantaloni di Flynn, lui cercò a fatica di spingerla via, rischiando di svenire.

< Ho davvero fatto casino questa volta, non dovevamo finire in questa situazione > pensò.

“Lo ha fatto, vero mio caro? Ha puntato sul fatto che tu sei un giovane ragazzo spinto dagli ormoni. Vero?” gli chiese Madre Gothel. Infilò la mano nel suo intimo e lo sentì urlare.

“Senta, io non sono quel tipo! L-la prego!” sbraitò.

“Suvvia. Fai il bravo, so che non sei uno sciocco” disse Madre Gothel.

< Mi chiedo se lasciandola fare potrei salvare Rapunzel > pensò Eugene, reclinando all’indietro la testa. I capelli castani gli ricaddero davanti al viso, scompigliati. Si lasciò andare a dei bassi gridi rochi, mentre le dita di Gothel esploravano il suo intimo, sempre più invadenti, fredde e rugose.

< Pensavo davvero di poter cambiare il mio destino? Ero solo un piccolo orfano, che nessuno ha mai voluto. Credevo di poter diventare l’eroe delle mie favole, ma ero solo un piccolo ladruncolo ed ora sono finito in mano di questa strega.

Non salderò mai i conti con questa mia vita >. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

Gothel gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Tu sei come lei. La grazia è sprecata sui vostri visi, ma se piegherò te, anche lei tornerà ad obbedirmi.

Della tua sfacciataggine sono rimaste solo macerie” sibilò. Mordendogli il lobo dell’orecchio fino a sentire il sapore del sangue.

Rapunzel vide che Gothel aveva appoggiato il pugnale sul pavimento, per afferrare con l’altra mano il collo del giovane, accarezzandolo.

Rapunzel riuscì a far scivolare fino al mento il bavaglio.

“Adesso basta, lascialo stare!” gridò. Strisciò in avanti, fingendo di voler calciare la madre, e nascose il coltello sotto la coscia, nascosto in parte dai suoi capelli color dell’oro e la sua gonna color pesca.

“Rapunzel, che modi sono?” domandò Gothel.

La testa di Flynn era ricaduta in avanti e il giovane, con la schiena curva, si era abbandonato ai tocchi intimi della donna, reagendo solo con bassi mugolii e tremiti.

“Ora impara da tua madre oppure passa i tuoi giorni a sperare che qualche altro sciocco possa notarti nonostante tu non valga la metà di tua madre” disse Gothel. Chiuse gli occhi e baciò Eugene, intrecciando le loro lingue, sentendolo gemere.

Pascal utilizzò la lingua per far scattare il meccanismo del catenaccio che teneva ferme le catene.

“Beh, Madre, se l’unica cosa che v’interessa sono i miei capelli…” sussurrò Rapunzel. Scattò in piedi, liberandosi dalle catene, recuperando il pugnale con un gesto fulmineo e la trafisse al cuore. “… vedrò di tenerli al sicuro anche senza di voi” disse gelida.

Madre Gothel si rialzò, vomitando sangue, ed indietreggiò, curva in avanti. I suoi capelli divennero completamente grigi e si tramutò in una vecchia, Pascal la fece inciampare e lei precipitò dalla finestra.

Il suo mantello precipitò al suolo, all’interno solo polvere.


End file.
